


Forget Studying

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Original Character(s), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Ruriko Hitachiin. Being the daughter of two troublemakers, and having a crush on one of her closest friends... It's clearly not a good combination.Kotonoe Morinozuka. Her closest friend won't stop sucking on that damn candy, and she nearly hates her for it.Meanwhile, Rina Suoh just wants to STUDY.





	Forget Studying

Ruriko swirled her tongue around the cherry-flavored candy in her mouth, staring down at the paper while not actually paying attention to what was on the page. She glanced up, briefly meeting the gaze of Kotonoe before the other girl's eyes immediately darted down, a flush on her cheeks. Ruriko smirked, and followed Kotonoe's lead by looking down at her own page. She made a loud sucking noise, getting the other two girls' attention.

Rina stood up, clearly  _done_ with Ruriko's seductive behavior. "I'll go get us some drinks," she said, voice strained.

Ruriko beamed, and popped the candy out of her mouth. "Sounds great," she said in the most innocent voice she could manage. Rina gave a soft huff and left the room.

That was all the opening Ruriko needed to lean over to Kotonoe, and whisper in her ear, "Want a taste?"

Kotonoe gave a very-unlike-herself squeak, and glared at Ruriko, though the force of it was greatly lessened by her blushing cheeks. "You wish," she managed to say. "I hate cherry."

Ruriko gave a bright laugh. "Noted."

She sat back in her spot, and tossed her candy to the side. It landed just inches from the wastebasket, and it shattered on the ground. She pulled another candy from her pocket, and unwrapped it. Grape.

She swirled her tongue around the candy a few times, careful to keep her eyes on her paper. Then she pushed it into her mouth, and sucked. Only then did she look up at Kotonoe again. After a brief staring contest, she popped the candy out, and stuck out her now bright purple tongue. "How about now?"

Kotonoe slammed her notebook shut, and Ruriko jolted at the noise. Kotonoe all but tackled her into a kiss, shoving her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

Then she jerked away, much to Ruriko's displeasure. "You still taste like cherry," she said, sitting back in her own spot like she hadn't just shoved her tongue down the throat of her best friend.

Ruriko stared blankly at the ceiling, processing what had happened. While she did so, Rina walked in.

"Ruriko-kun? Why are you on the floor?"

Ruriko shook her head, and sat up.

"No reason, Rina-chan," she lied. If she knew that Ruriko and Kotonoe had borderline been making out, Rina would freak out. Especially since it had been in her room.

Rina sighed, sitting down glasses of juice. She glanced over, and happened to notice the shattered candy on her floor. "Can't you throw things away properly, Ruriko-kun?" she asked with another sigh.

"Just get your mommy to clean it up for you."

"He hates being called that," Rina said, crossing her arms. "Only Father ever gets away with it."

"Whatever. Just get him to clean it up, because I'm not a maid."

Rina rolled her eyes as Ruriko popped her grape candy back into her mouth, with an innocent smile.


End file.
